


Star Trek Portraits [fanart]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Fanart, Gen, Mirror Mirror, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Sulu

[Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/624022447337930752/marlinspirkhall-digital-art-practise-using-my)


	2. Mirror Uhura

[Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/624022759095369728/marlinspirkhall-fun-fact-in-the-mirrorverse)


	3. Worf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/627290848177061888/worf)


	4. Amanda And Sarek On Vulcan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/631366229679063040/for-your-consideration)


End file.
